


When All Has Slipped Away

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: An angel is sitting on a bench alone, remembering.





	When All Has Slipped Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to get back into writing by shitting out some angst.

**3002**

The Winchester’s were long gone, Sam and Dean were nothing more than a memory, the gospel written by God were all he had left of them. The bunker had been destroyed in Dean’s last stand. He had memories of dragging Sam from the flames surrounding them, the taller human never stopping his struggles in Castiel’s arms. Dean’s beloved Baby was all but destroyed, and Sam and his angel were too stricken in grief to restore her. Slowly she rusted away in the garage of the demolished bunker. 

Sam never stopped hunting until he was forced to, not by some injury, but by Castiel. He saw what the endless rage was doing to his lover and decided enough was enough. After Dean’s death, Sam and Castiel’s relationship was never quite the same, but Castiel stayed with him until the very end. When Sam stopped hunting Castiel stopped too of course, they lived together, most of the time. He was there when the man took his last breath. He felt his soul leave his body. The people at the hospice were kind, believing they were helping plan a funeral for a lonely man’s father, for Castiel’s vessel never showed signs of aging, he looked the same always. 

All he had left of his lover and his best friend were distant memories and a book.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry.


End file.
